


The Night They Saved Christmas

by sarahdarling



Series: AoS Christmas Prompts [6]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: @sarah--darling on tumblr, AU, Christmas, F/M, FitzSimmons - Freeform, Fluff, Future Fic, Gen, Original Character(s), Snowed In, Strangers to Lovers, airport is snowed in, aos christmas prompts, santa is missing, santa!fitz, saving christmas, surprise at the end, using actual north pole adjacent airports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:14:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21723598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahdarling/pseuds/sarahdarling
Summary: Jemma Simmons is worried. Her father, Santa, is missing. She ventures out to the closest airport because he's tried to run before. When she gets there she finds that the airport has been shut down due to the snow and all flights have been cancelled. She runs into a handsome, Scottish man who seems to have some excellent ideas the elves could use. She and Fitz team up to find her father.
Relationships: Leo Fitz & Jemma Simmons, Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons, Oliver Simmons/Clara Simmons
Series: AoS Christmas Prompts [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1560640
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10





	The Night They Saved Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [for_the_love_of_wolves](https://archiveofourown.org/users/for_the_love_of_wolves/gifts).



> This story was written as a prompt for the wonderful: (also @ready-to-kick-some-ass on Tumblr)
> 
> Christmas prompts were: 7 and 10 for FitzSimmons. 7. We’re both stuck at the airport for Christmas eve. 10. Your dad is Santa, he’s missing, and I’m helping you save Christmas.

The airport was always a busy place. People running to catch their connections, mothers trying to soothe their toddlers and convince them that the shining tube isn’t going to fall out of the sky, and nowhere, absolutely nowhere at all, was there a single Christmas decoration. If Jemma Simmons knew better, she would have thought it wasn’t December 23rd but more like July 27th. She thought about approaching an airport maintenance crew member but decided that would just impede the work that was actually needing to be done. 

Time was of the essence here. If she couldn’t find him, her Dad, otherwise known as Santa Claus, Christmas would be over. Kids all over the world would go without gifts. They would have no reason to be good for the following year. If Santa didn’t show up this year, why would he ever come again? Why did her father have to go exploring on the most important night of the year? 

Standing inside Terminal 3 at **Teniente Rodolfo Marsh Martin Airport** she was thankful that air traffic control had stopped all flights from leaving due to inclement weather. Jemma could see the frustration in the faces of all people who were now in a panic. Now they wouldn’t be home for Christmas. _Not that it mattered though,_ Santa wasn’t going to be making any stops this year. She stood in front of the flight information display system and saw that all flights were now listed as **CANCELLED.** _He needed to be traveling to one of these places. Which would it be?_

A sudden clutter brought her out of her thoughts. The man standing next to her had dropped his paperwork, including his passport she noticed. She bent down to help clean up the mess. “Hi,” she stated, “I’m Jemma.” 

He seemed embarrassed but held out his hand and said, “Leo Fitz, but just call me Fitz.” She took his hand and briefly shook it. Letting go, Jemma finished handing Fitz his papers, designs on some fast moving vehicle, something one of the elves should be working on, but none were smart enough to make those type of ideas come to life. “Thanks,” he muttered. 

”Those are some pretty impressive sketches,” she commented. “Our science division is always looking for things like that.” 

The first thing Jemma noticed was that his ears turned red, _from embarrassment. _Next, she saw that his left hand slightly shake while he tried to hide it from her. “I’m not offering you a job Fitz. I’m simply telling you that you definitely have a future in engineering.”__

__

__”Thank you,” Fitz stuttered. “It hasn’t been easy getting to this point, but I just know there’s some company out there with a similar vision and budget.” He paused and took a breath. “I was headed to **Villa Las Estrellas** to set up my life as one of the new teachers. It’s not much, but it will allow me time to work on my other projects. So, I guess you’re stuck here for the night too?” _ _

__

__”Actually,” Jemma started, “I’m here looking for my father. It’s a very busy time of year for him and he always gets overwhelmed and runs. This usually happens. He ends up at Fairbanks, but all flights are cancelled so he can’t get far. I just need to figure out where in the hell he is hiding.”_ _

__

__”Oh.”_ _

__

__”Sorry. I didn’t mean to unload on you, it’s just quite frustrating.”_ _

__

__Fitz looked at the woman standing next to him. He’d never done anything like this before in his life, but he somehow felt as if he were connected to this woman in some way. “I could… help you… if you wanted?”_ _

__Jemma perked right up. “Oh, really Fitz?! That would be amazing!” She turned back to the board showing the cancelled flights. “We need to find somewhere, anywhere else that isn’t as cold as the North Pole. Leaving before 10pm preferably. That’s the type of flight he usually books.”_ _

__

__They both looked at the board. “Ummm… all these locations are cold.”_ _

__

__”Yes Fitz, but one of those airports can fly to a slightly warmer climate. Daddy’s just trying to push off his responsibilities. He does this every year,” she exhaled. “There!” she suddenly shouted. “At 9:25pm, there’s a charter flight from **EJM Charter Flights** to Punta Arenas. I would bet it all that he has a ticket for that flight!” _ _

__

__”Let’s go to terminal 5 and see then.” Fitz said. He had already put his belongings into his satchel. Together the two set off down the small airport’s hallways. “So, what is it that your father does that causes him extreme stress on December 24 th? You make it sound as if he’s… no. It’s not possible.” _ _

__

__Jemma smiled sheepishly. “It’s Christmas Fitz, the time for impossible things.” He stopped walking in the middle of the airport. Several people pushed past him._ _

__

__”You’re telling me, that I am currently stuck in an airport, with Santa’s daughter, searching for the man himself, because he’s run away?” he seemed completely dumbfounded._ _

__

__”The answer you’re looking for is yes.” Fitz balked. “I know it sounds crazy, but how many of these people do you think are actually here for Antarctica, and how many are elves, trying to leave before they get sucked into more work?” He looked like he might faint. “Stay with me here Fitz. It’s not a big deal.”_ _

__

__”Not a big deal?!” he shouted. “Of course, it’s a big deal! I just found out that Santa is real! And he’s trying to run away! AND HE HAS A BEAUTIFUL DAUGHTER!” She used her hands as if she were pushing something down._ _

__

__”Please Fitz, say it, but say it in a much quieter way.” Jemma looked around making sure no one had overheard. Thankfully, it seemed as though they were alone in Terminal 4. “Yes, my father is Santa Claus, and yes, he’s run off again, but I think you can help me save everything.”_ _

__

__He gulped. “You want me to save Christmas?” Shaking his head, he paused. “Wow. I never thought I would ever have to say something like that, let alone actually do it.” She took his hand in her own and started pulling him towards the next terminal._ _

__

__”C’mon Fitz. We can fix this together.” His fingers tightened around hers and her heart soared. This handsome, Scottish, talented, engineer actually wanted to help her. _Maybe I can show dad some of his designs and we can bring him on as a consultant?_ She thought to herself. She would kill to have someone her age and intellect level at the Pole with her. _ _

__

__Finally arriving at Terminal 5, they saw several people hunkered down in seats. Only one of which was wearing a red baseball cap and sunglasses. “That’s him.” She pointed out._ _

__

__”Oliver Edward Simmons! How dare you try and run away, AGAIN! You will get up with us right now and come home. You have a job to do, need I remind you?” Jemma seethed. Her father looked up at her and made the puppy dog face. “No. That is not going to work. Up! NOW! Before I call mother.” That seemed to do the trick. He shot up from the uncomfortable airline chair and turned to his daughter._ _

__

__Noticing Fitz for the first time, he pointed his thumb at the younger man. “Who’s this?”_ _

__

__”This,” she said proudly, “is Leo Fitz. He’s a very talented engineer and I think we could use him in the science division.” Fitz started to interrupt, but Mr. Simmons _Santa,_ he thought. _ _

__

__”Did you tell him what the job consists of ?” Mr. Simmons asked raising his eyebrows._ _

__

__”Dad, thanks to your stupidity tonight Fitz was able to figure out who you were and why I was looking for you. Now let’s go.” Turning back, she added, “C’mon Fitz.”_ _

__

__Both men exchanged looks but dared not question the raven beauty. There was no way Fitz was getting out tonight, and if he could end up in a science division, instead of a teaching position, it would be a dream. They moved towards the exit of the building and headed to a large, red, SUV. _Not very inconspicuous._ At least according to Fitz. Jemma started the car and they were off. Fitz tried to keep track of where they were going, but once they entered into the thick forest at the end of the street, he lost himself. He sat back and admired Jemma from the back seat. She really was something to look at and seemed to be just as smart. Plus, she wanted him around which is always good, _isn’t it?_ _ _

__

__Within ten minutes they had arrived at what Fitz assumed was the North Pole. Jemma forced the SUV to a stop. “You!” she shouted, pointing at her father. “There!” She pointed to the first building. Without another word Mr. Simmons _(I just can’t call him Santa)_ got out of the car and sulked into the building. Jemma put the car back into motion and moved several buildings down. “I’m taking you to the main house. Dad will be out all night, and there’s absolutely no way flights are getting out before tomorrow, maybe not even until after Boxing Day.” _ _

__

__”Thanks,” he murmured. “Can I ask what you meant about me possibly working in the science division?”_ _

__

__”We really need help.” He could hear the smile in her voice. “The elves have no clue what they’re doing. They haven’t had any proper training in decades now. Not since I was a very young girl. I’ve seen what you can do Fitz. You’d make a great asset.”_ _

__

__”And I would live here? In the North Pole? With elves and Santa?”_ _

__

__”And his daughter…” she pined. His ears turned red again, but definitely understood her meaning._ _

__

__He considered his options: working for a school so small that only 15 students came through on a yearly basis and he would have to teach all ages from 1 st grade to 8th grade. Or, he could step into a fantasy world where his contributions would actually be useful, and, there was an attractive female who might as well be telling him she was interested. _ _

__

__”Here we are,” she stated and climbed out of the SUV. Fitz followed suit, gathering his belongings. She pushed the front door open and Fitz was greeted with the most heavenly sight he had ever scene. Christmas was everywhere, and not in an ostentatious way. A large fireplace was centered in the room, two couches on either side. One large Christmas tree was placed between the space of the couches. It was deliciously decorated, with streaming lights that flickered, ornaments of past and present, and a beautiful snow shaped tree tropper. He was admiring it from his position._ _

__

__”My grandfather made it.” Jemma said. “He got it the last year he was Santa, used it as a gift to pass down the tradition to my father.”_ _

__

__”So if your name is Simmons, how does Santa Claus fit into that?”_ _

__

__She was used to this question. “Santa is more a frame of mind. Someone to give us hope when we’re all out of it. No matter how hard the year was, Santa will be there to make it better on Christmas Eve.” It sounded beautiful and Fitz told her so. :Simmons is our family name, but being Santa Claus is our family trait. Since I’m the last descendent it will either fall to me, or more likely, my husband.”_ _

__

__”Oh, you have a boyfriend?” he really had no skill at this._ _

__

__Her joyous laughter lifted to his ears. “No boyfriend yet, but something seems to have shown up at the right time.” She shyly smiled at her. He returned the gesture. “Fitz, please stay and work in the science division? I promise better pay that that school could ever off you and you’d be helping Santa every year, which would mean you would be helping millions of Children. Just say yes.” He closed his eyes for a long moment. Time seemed to pass slowly, and she didn’t know if he was even still awake during this late hour. “Fitz?”_ _

__

__”Jemma,” he began, “there are only two things I was out of this life and both have to deal with love: First, I want my love of science to be understood and instituted into everyday applications.”_ _

__

__”And secondly,” she ventured._ _

__

__”I want love. True, all consuming, inconvenient love, that grabs you and never let’s go.” He smiled at her and she returned the smile back to his eyes. They locked, moved slightly closer together._ _

__

__”I can’t promise forever, but I can promise you me, for as long as you’ll take me.”_ _

__

__”I think I can make that determ….” He was interrupted by Mrs. Simmons._ _

__

__”You must be this Fitz chap people are buzzing about. I’m Clara, Jemma’s mother. Santa wanted to make sure you got to see his take off this year, since it’s your first with us.” Fitz realized there was no getting over it. He was now stuck at the North Pole, and he was alone. Well, not entirely alone, _I I have Jemma._ Although knew comments like that could get him into trouble he didn’t care. _The juice is definitely worth the squeeze._ He would have to call **Villa Las Estrellas** and tender his resignation. _ _

__

__The reindeer has been led outside and were put in their reins. Jingling bells could be heard, making this feel more realistic than it had before. The back panel of the house was completely covered in glass, _tempered class,_ Fitz hoped. _ _

__

__A man, looking completely different than the one he had seen in the airport, stepped up to the reins. His cheeks were glowing, and now white hair was hanging from his face, a red hat filled with pearly white curls, and his suit, that made it seem as though he had put on at least two hundred extra pounds. Fitz openly stared._ _

__

__”It’s the suit Fitz,” Jemma commented before he could ask. “When he puts it on, he becomes Jolly O’le Saint Nick, but when he’s just wearing jeans and a sweater, he’s simply my dad, Oliver Simmons.” Fitz nodded in understanding. Magic was just science that hasn’t been explained before. And now, thanks to Jemma’s prodding, he would be able to sit down and try to explain the science behind the red suit._ _

__

__The three people made it outside. Clara kissed her husband on the cheek. “Ugh,” she complained, “I like it whisker free.” Jemma hugged her dad, and finally he held out his hand to Fitz._ _

__

__”Welcome aboard son. Maybe next year you can figure out why my iPod won’t sync with the sound system.” With that he turned around and hopped into the sled. He pulled the reins tight and yelled out “On Dasher!” the reindeer suddenly responded and stomped their hooves. At a galloping pace they ran towards the thicket. At the last moment, just before Fitz guessed _they’re going to crash._ the Christmas carriage rose to new heights. Jemma and her mother were both laughing, so Fitz joined in. This was something he imagined in those terrible years with his father. _No matter what: every Christmas Eve would arrive, and Santa would come to him, bringing the joy he needed.._ At age eight, his father put an end to the fantasy, telling him all mythical creations were just that: myths, and that parents were responsible for all of the **Santa business,** and that he shouldn’t waste that stupid brain of his on stuff that didn’t matter. That was the first time he actually started to despise his father. Of course, he knew ( _or thought he knew_ ) that even with Santa being real, his father would have just demanded another bottle of scotch, called him a failure, and moved on with his life. _ _

__

__Jemma could tell Fitz was forlorn, even after witnessing the sleigh take off. “Hey,” she started, “we get to spend the rest of the night playing board games and watching Christmas movies.” He lifted his shoulders a bit. “My favorite one is A Muppet’s Christmas Carol, and of course, I have the original version with the missing love song.” He looked at her in shock._ _

__

__”I haven’t seen that version in, it must be, at just about 10 years!”_ _

__

__She hooked her arm through his, “What are we waiting for then?” They both laughed and made their way inside the Simmons’ home. Passing through the doorway Clara exclaimed._ _

__

__”Mistletoe! You know the rules Jemma!” Her mother was obviously overjoyed at the prospect of her daughter kissing a man._ _

__

__Fitz and Simmons eyed each other warily. “Sorry,” she sighed. “You don’t have to.”_ _

__

__”Oh yes he does have to!” came her mother’s response. Fitz offered a small grin._ _

__

__”It can’t be that bad. Let’s just do this.” Both stood with their bodies held far apart and leaned in with just their lips. Rockets exploded, something of which they both felt, but neither expected. Both standing straight up, they continued the kiss. Pushing and pulling. Giving and taking. _How can I feel this with a man I just met?_ Their bodies were plastered against each other at this point, and, she didn’t know exactly when it happened, but his tongue was in her mouth and she moaned at the sensation. _ _

__

__A voice cleared, and the pair jumped apart. “I haven’t seen a reaction to mistletoe like that since your great Aunt Irma cornered Jack Lemmon at that Christmas party in 1967! Of course, it wasn’t nearly as long, and definitely not two-sided.” Both Jemma and Fitz avoided eye contact. _Who kisses someone like that the first day they meet?_ she mused. _ _

__

___How could that have been the most perfect kiss ever? I just met her!_ he thought. _ _

__

__”Well I know when I’m not needed anymore.” And with that Clara Simmons bounded up the stairs, leaving her daughter alone with the mysterious engineer, who was obviously a magnificent kisser. Both young adults were red in embarrassment. Finally, Jemma turned towards him._ _

__”Hot chocolate?” she asked. “I always put lots of whipped cream and candy canes.” He shook his head and took a step closer. Her feet moved of their own volition, and she was now an arm’s length away from Fitz. “Ah, how about that movie?” she was floundering._ _

__

__”I don’t think so,” he uttered. He looked down and took a giant step towards her. She followed suit and now they were standing face-to-face. “I think,” he began, “we should retry that kiss.” Wordlessly she nodded._ _

__

__Their lips met again, and it was discernibly the best kiss of all time. Others had come before it, and others would come after it, but this kiss, right here, was perfect._ _

__

* * *

__  
_ _

25 years later and he was nervous. “But what if I get lost and all turned around?” he asked his wife. 

”Fitz, we’ve been over this. You designed the GPS system. You know how it works. You will not get lost.” Jemma smiled softly. “Listen, if you’re that worried about it, but remember how you got here. We met in a closed airport, looking for Santa” (“Your Dad!” he pointed out)” Now, 25 years later, it’s your turn in the suit. No one could be better for the job.” 

Fitz stared at his wife. She was right. She was always right. It still scared him that he had once been a simple Scottish engineer, but now he was part of something much bigger. It was his turn to deliver magic to the eight-year-old kids whose dads told them Santa was mythological. _Take that Dad._ He thought. Stealing himself and placing his hat on the top of his head he looked at his wife. “I’m ready now.” 

She squealed and kissed him quickly. “Now don’t be gone late. I plan to celebrate this momentous occasion with you.” 

He blushed, “Yeah, alright.” Up into the sleigh, he went. He threw a quick wave to Jemma’s parents, both of whom decided to stay inside and let the two of them have this moment. Taking hold of the reins, Jemma backed away to leave enough space for take-off. Fitz smirked at her one last time and with a booming voice called out: “On Dasher!”

**Author's Note:**

> The Fitz as Santa came as a surprise to me too, but while I was writing this I couldn't imagine a better way to end the story.
> 
> Please review, leave kudos, or let me know you enjoyed the fic.
> 
> Find me on Tumblr: @sarah--darling


End file.
